Jaime and Brienne
by SandyBell74
Summary: Jaime Lannister and Brienne of Tarth are prisoners in Harrenhall now. Locke and his men already took Jaime's hand, but now they have something else in mind. Something that will change both Jaime's and Brienne's lives for good. I wrote the Lady and the Imp years ago - and many people have asked me to go back to GOT -universe ever since. Now I did. Reviews inspire me to continue.
1. Chapter 1

Locke looked at Jaime Lannister with a smirk.

"I already took your hand, yes. But now… I have something else in mind. Something… even better", he said ominously.

Jaime looked at him nervously but kept his face calm. Showing his fear would have been a grave mistake, he knew that instinctively.

He didn't like this, not at all. Whenever this sadistic man decided to do something, it was bad news for his poor prisoners, Jaime and Brienne of Tarth.

Yes, Brienne.

Jaime had been worried about her for days now. Ever since Locke and his men captured both of them on the bridge.

Their difficult situation was his own fault, Jaime knew that. If he hadn't challenged Brienne on the bridge, he might still have his hand. And they might still be free. But they weren't, not anymore.

Locke had them here in Harrenhall and played with them like a cat plays with mice. He hated both noblemen and women and enjoyed having both of them on his mercy.

Thanks to Maester Qyburn, Jaime's hand was already getting better, but he felt the loss at all times.

He didn't feel like a lion anymore.

No, he felt crippled and weak. Bitter and angry too.

And now this. Some new form of torture. He was almost too afraid to ask.

"What is it then?" Jaime wanted to know.

He managed to ask the question with a stern face.

Locke smiled. His men laughed nearby. Obviously they knew what was coming and this was hilarious in their opinion.

"Well… everybody in Westeros knows that you're fucking your sister Cersei, right? She must have all kind of feelings for you. And you Lannisters are very picky in your marital affairs. So… what would make Cersei extremely mad? Let's say… you marrying someone else, right?" Locke cried out laughing.

"What do you mean? I can't marry anyone, my life belongs to the king …" Jaime tried to interrupt.

"Yeah yeah, Gold Cloaks blah blah and all that noble shit. Guess what? I don't care, not really. This is the best joke ever – Kingslayer Jaime Lannister marrying the giant woman, Brienne of Tarth, hooray!" Locke shouted and spat Jaime's shoulder on a brotherly manner.

His men shouted hooray in unison.

xxx

Jaime froze, staring at Locke horrified. Honestly he didn't know what to say to this madman.

His reaction didn't stop Locke, no. He leaned closer and hissed something into Jaime's ear.

"So - you will marry her. Tomorrow. I'll take care of the arrangements. I expect you to tell her that - tonight. And I expect her to say yes to this… and yield to you willingly in your marital bed. While we all watch. A cripple and a giant. This – is – the – best – joke – ever! Just think about Cersei´s face when she gets the news!"

Jaime felt weak – the laughing and rude voices of Locke´s men were somehow fading away. Suddenly the stub of his hand started to ache like crazy.

But he didn't care about the pain, no.

All he could think about was Brienne. Her eyes. Her face. Her bravery. And her … purity. These men wanted to taint all that. And use him as their instrument in this sick game.

But Locke wasn't finished yet. He grinned ruthlessly, forced Jaime back to harsh reality. This time he didn't bother to low his voice while he talked.

"And if you can't get_ it_ up on your wedding night – you know, since she's not your sweetest sister, your usual partner… I'll finish the job for you personally and let _you_ watch. Sleeping with brand-new lady Lannister could be interesting. My point is - she won't leave this place as a virgin, I promise you that here and now, Kingslayer!"

xxx

Afterwards Jaime didn't remember how he got back to their miserable little cell. But there he was now, sitting on a stony floor, Brienne's strong hand touching his shoulder lightly.

"Oh, Jaime, what did they do to you this time? Some new form of torture? I was worried when they took just you and left me behind... Does your hand hurt? Here – take a sip of water", Brienne said and held out a mug.

Jaime didn't say anything. He found it hard to even look at her. So he just closed his eyes, leaned against the wall behind him and swallowed the water hardly.

At this point he would have chosen any form of torture rather than their forthcoming conversation. And yet he knew he had to speak – the sooner the better. They didn't have much time now – just a few hours before sunrise.

He had to make Brienne to understand that this crazy marriage idea was the only option for both of them now. He already knew Locke well enough to know that the man would fulfill his threats literally.

So – Brienne was in grave danger.

_Maybe – just maybe – marrying me is a good thing for her, no matter how it's done. Being lady Lannister is better than being just Brienne of Tarth, it has to be. If she was one of us… my father would pay something to get her back in one piece I'm sure… _Jaime thought desperately.

He didn't ask himself why he even cared so much. Something between him and Brienne had changed during their shared captivity. Brienne was completely different from any other woman he had ever known. Jaime cared about her, that he knew for sure.

And also - he knew he had to do the best he could to help her, it was so simple.

So Jaime opened his eyes and turned to look at Brienne in the eyes. He hesitated just a bit and chose a mocking tone to hide his true feelings – helplessness, fear and concern.

"Mylady… this glorious golden lion you see here lost his paw recently. But… other parts of him are still working perfectly fine. He can still give you strong cubs. So… would you… Brienne of Tarth … marry me, Jaime Lannister?" he asked with a smirk.

Brienne took her hand off Jaime's shoulder and pulled back confused.

"Did you hit your head? Or is it wound fever… you're raving, right? I'll call Maester Qyburn…"

"He is a fine Maester, yes, but I'm afraid he can't help us in this matter, Mylady. This is a proposal, silly. Maybe it's not the most romantic one, not every maid's dream, but trust me - I'm very… very serious", Jaime said lightly, still hiding his deep anxiety.

Brienne's face was grave now. She felt offended, Jaime could see that and it made his heart ache.

"You're mocking me, Mylord. Clearly we both need some rest now. Good night", Brienne said and turned her back on Jaime, trying to get as far from him as possible in their limited space.

This wasn't going well, not at all.

Jaime reached out his hand in desperation and grabbed her arm. His grip was firm, his voice suddenly filled with despair.

"Brienne - wait, listen to me. This is not a joke. You have to marry me – tomorrow. And it has to be real in every way. _Do you understand what I'm saying_?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

Jaime felt desperate. He had already explained the situation to Brienne once. And twice. And then some more.

But she didn't want to listen, not really. It felt like she didn't understand their situation. Probably because she just didn't want to believe it.

Or maybe she was just too innocent to understand what kind of men Locke and his crew really were. Even after everything they had been through together.

"No, Jaime. This idea is ridiculous. You obviously don't want to marry me, your family must have some other plans for you. And I… I've never wanted to marry anyone, I just want to serve Mylady Catelyn Stark. Can you see me as a mother or as a wife? Me neither", Brienne said simply, shaking her blond head.

Finally Jaime realized that her resistance was unwavering. He had to try something else. Something… morally dubious. But then again - he was Kingslayer. Everything he did was morally dubious somehow.

So he went to the door and slammed it with his healthy hand.

"Guard! My hand is hurting. Ouch ouch… like really badly. I must see Maester Qyburn _now_", he roared.

The guard came slowly and looked at him from head to toe with cold eyes.

"Shut up, Lannister. I'll take you to him _only_ because you're worth something in gold. In my opinion we should rather feed you to the dogs. Or the bear", he said rudely and opened the door.

When Jaime faltered out of the cell the guard looked at Brienne behind him with a nasty smile.

"Good night… My Lady Lannister", he said.

Jaime didn't turn to look at the expression on Brienne's face when he left the cell.

xxx

Maester Qyburn looked at Jaime reflectively.

"You want me to do _what_ exactly, Kingslayer?"

"I need you to help me. Brienne, my … companion is stubborn as hell. I can help her in this hellhole only by marrying her. And she keeps refusing me. I need something to relax her, to make her more… yielding. After all she is a woman. As passionate and willing as any other woman. At least I have to believe so to make this work", Jaime explained desperately.

He knew he had to break Brienne's headstrong resistance somehow - and soon.

_She will never forgive me. But this is the only way_, Jaime said to himself.

Maester Qyburn looked at him with curious eyes.

"It seems to me that… she has become quite important to you, Mylord. It seems odd considering… your previous preferences", he said softly, clearly talking about Cersei.

For some reason the thought of his sister hadn't crossed Jaime's mind in hours. At that point Cersei felt so distant compared to Brienne and their worsening distress here in Harrenhall.

_I'll deal with Cersei later_, Jaime thought and looked at Maester Qyburn hoping for the best.

"I'll pay you… later… in gold. Lannister always pays his debts, remember?" Jaime said persuasively.

Finally Maester Qyburn nodded and walked slowly across his chamber. Then he opened a small wooden box on the table and took out a tiny leather bag. He opened it and took out a tiny glass bottle filled with clear liquid. The contents seemed like water, completely harmless, Jaime noticed.

"This… is a special delivery from the other side of Narrow Sea. It is a very strong, erratic remedy. It is used to arouse desires of a woman, designed for unwilling brides. I wouldn't recommend it in any other circumstances, but I guess in your situation any help is needed", Maester Qyburn explained quietly.

"It is said that… whoever takes this… will be like a bitch in heat. I don't know exactly how it will affect on a noble young virgin", he added, not looking at Jaime in the eyes.

Jaime took a bottle and looked aside. He wasn't particularly proud of himself at that moment.

"How fast?" he needed to know.

"How fast what?" Maester replied.

"It will work? We don't have much time. Locke said the wedding will take place tomorrow. He will force us to be a husband and a wife _in every way possible _I'm sure", Jaime explained.

"You have to put the liquid in lady Brienne's food or in her water. Five drops is enough. She will taste nothing special. The effect is almost immediate", Maester Qyburn said calmly.

Then he glanced at Jaime's stub of a hand and his pale face.

"How about you, Mylord? Do you feel strong enough to do the deed? I might have something here to help you too."

Jaime swallowed, thinking about Locke's cruel face and the laughter of his men.

"Give it to me, please."

xxx

When Jaime finally returned to the cell, Brienne was in deep sleep.

The dawn was almost upon them.

Jaime didn't hesitate. He took their only mug and poured the liquid out of the small bottle and mixed it in the water. One… two… three… four… five… and a few drops more.

_Better safe than sorry_, Jaime thought and put the mug on the stony floor near Brienne.

Then he tried to sleep a little bit himself.

Suddenly the rooster started to shriek somewhere far.

Brienne opened her eyes and sat up. Then she took the mug and emptied it.

Completely.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Brienne of Tarth had never felt like this before.

Her legs felt like jelly, her eyesight was a bit blurred. She also felt a little dizzy - and more relaxed and carefree than ever before in her life.

It felt as if she was very, very drunk.

Whenever Jaime Lannister looked at her, she gave him a wide, goofy smile. Every now and then she almost _giggled_ \- very unlike behaviour for Brienne. It was hard for Jaime to see her like this. It was painfully clear that she wasn't herself - that calm, restrained and noble knight Jaime had learned to know within last few weeks.

Jaime was a bit worried about her walking ability too. Brienne stumbled and faltered, and Jaime had to guide her through the dirty aisles of Harrenhall by holding his strong arm tightly on her waist.

All this was clearly hilarious for Locke and his men. They kept laughing and commenting Brienne's status while they took Jaime and Brienne through the castle and to the little chapel where the bored old septon already waited for them.

"Oh my, what did you do to her? I must say I like the big bitch more this way", Locke whispered into Jaime's ear and laughed.

Jaime just looked the other way hoping that Brienne couldn't hear Locke's words.

Maester Qyburn also stopped Jaime once on the way. He pretended to be looking at his hand, but it was clearly just an excuse.

"How much did you actually give her? She is clearly not herself", he hissed at Jaime angrily.

Jaime shrugged.

"Most of it. I'm a knight, not a nurse", he replied.

"You idiot! That amount could intoxicate a horse or two. She will be spaced out the whole day", Maester snapped.

Jaime glanced around quickly and saw cruelty and lust in the eyes of men surrounding them.

"Good", he said simply.

"And you… eat the dried berries I gave you last night just before you need some extra stamina" Maester reminded him.

"Yeah yeah, enough, let's go", Locke said harshly to the Maester Qyburn ending their conversation and nudged Brienne's back in order to get her to move faster.

Brienne almost fell, and Jaime had to tighten his grip around her.

Suddenly Brienne looked at him feeling confused. When Jaime glanced at her she blushed visibly.

New sensations had taken over her body all of a sudden.

Brienne felt hot and unreal - and she could feel her lady parts wetting. Her nipples were hardening under her lousy dress as they walked forward.

Jaime could read her like an open book and he felt a hint of remorse in his heart.

_This is not right. I'm not a knight, I'm a villain_, he thought bitterly.

_But then again - this is the only way._

Brienne felt more and more surreal all the time. Septons words in the chapel, prayers and vows seemed to concern someone else completely.

The ritual was as short and reduced as possible - obviously arranged by Locke.

Finally Jaime turned to look at her in the eyes and spoke the traditional words.

"With this kiss I pledge my love and take you for my lady and wife", he said hoarsely and kissed Brienne's lips lightly.

Even the softest touch made her feel hot and restless. She closed her eyes and inhaled, trying to stay as calm as possible.

"And now - the bride", septon mumbled, clearly wanting this to be over already.

Brienne opened her mouth and closed it again not knowing what to do.

Locke took a step forward impatiently.

"She says yes. I mean the words - with this kiss I pledge my love bla blaa", he said and looked at septon angrily.

He swallowed.

"I hereby declare you man and wife. You're one flesh, one heart, one soul, now and forever", the septon said hastily.

Jaime glanced at Brienne.

_Lady Lannister_, he thought confused.

Brienne blinked, it was clearly hard for her to focus.

Locke and his men clapped and cheered.

Brienne leaned against Jaime and let him guide her to the great and shadowy hall, where the simple feast was held.

"Bedding! Bedding!" the men shouted in unison escorting Brienne and Jaime to the bedroom - a round room in in one of the towers. Jaime tried not to hear their rude jokes and held his arm on Brienne's waist.

In the middle of the room was a big canopy bed, Jaime could see the white sheets through the thin curtains.

He froze.

_This is all wrong_, he thought and turned to look at Locke angrily.

"I can't do it, not like this. And you know what it means - if the marriage is not consummated, it can easily be set aside. Leave us alone, all of you, now!" he shouted.

Locke shrugged.

"You're taking all the fun out of this, Lannister. I'd really like to see a lion overthrow that big cow… but then again, the most important thing is to consummate this marriage", he noted.

"So - to help you to perform - we will stand on the other side of the door. But don't try anything stupid - I want the bedsheets to be displayed afterwards. I need to see the blood, you understand?"

Jaime understood all too well.

But he was relieved to see the men go.

And then they were alone in the room.

Brienne sat on the bed and looked at Jaime longingly. Feverish lust boiled in her blood now.

"Come here", she said in a whisper.

And Jaime obeyed.


End file.
